Silentshipping
by Cherokee Bonnefoy-Jones
Summary: Last duel of Battle City a certain arrogant CEO can't keep his attention from a certain mutt's sister. Called so for lack of a better idea. Rated as such for many certain reasons that concern Kaiba using the Rod.


Princess Atemna: Keira's going to kill me. So she's not a big fan of Silentshipping, **I Don't Care**. It's just a one time thing. I'm thinking of an Exoticshipping after this just to make Kura happy after ETLC.

Kiera: I will summon my ka if you do anything I don't like. **Seto's mine Ra d--**

Atemna: And you're a mother that didn't like your husband cussing while you were pregnant?

Keira: Shut up and ruin my _happy _marriage!

Atemna: Chill. Anyways, I don't own anything Yu-Gi-Oh! related. I only own Kisara's reincarnation that's about to turn into a Blue Eyes if I don't find her husband. R&R!

* * *

**Silentshipping**

Seto Kaiba found himself looking over at Wheeler's little sister again. She was always finding innocent ways to attract his attention, even if she didn't know it. Ra, he wanted to kill Devlin and Taylor at that moment. The girl could fend for herself; she'd proved that when he saw her save Wheeler at the pier. Itwas all he could do to not confront her about his emotions he felt towards her. It took everything in him to not call that feeling love. There was no way he had fallen in love with that mutt's pup sister. How old was she? 14? She only looked a few years older than Mokuba who was currently 11. And he was what, 16? Okay, so two years isn't much, but he could actually pass for a 20-year-old.

Serenity could feel someone powerful watching her. Glancing over to where the Kaiba brothers stood she saw Seto Kaiba himself staring at her intensely. It unnerved her as she watched the Pharaoh duel that creep. Like he'd said when they all got there, the Millennium Rod had been stolen from him. Knowing he had once possessed the power to control minds scared her, and she didn't like being the target of his intense gaze, his cold sapphire eyes seeming to bore into her very soul. Yet, he also intrigued her. His smooth, handsome features and his obviously well muscled body made her want to know the real Seto Kaiba, the one Mokuba seemed to know, instead of the man her brother dispised so much.

After the duel she watched as he went to the Pharaoh in order to retrieve his Item. He still carried that 'holier than thou' arrogance as he once again let his energies merge with the Millennium Rod's, letting it glow a golden light as got reuse to his Item's immense power. It was rare that anyone should be forcefully stripped of their Item, the very symbol of their power. Marik would pay for taking this from him. But that could wait. He needed to exercise his unused prowess. And he'd finally come to a decision about what to do with Wheeler's sister. She'd be on her knees begging with what he was thinking.

It was near 10 at night and everyone else was in bed, everyone except Seto Kaiba. It had been his suggestion to have them all stay one more night on the blimp as they returned to Domino City. He gently touched Serenity's conciousness with his mind, waking her so that she might join him in his room. The CEO smirked as he directed the girl his way, standing in the door way when she finally reached his quarters. Silently, he released her from his control, letting her fall into his strong arms, waking her fully.

"W- Where am I? Kaiba? What am I doing in your room?" she asked innocently. Ra, did she have to be ignorant of how she tortured him? He would be repaying the favor soon enough, however.

Seto carried her to his bed, laying her down gently. He nuzzled at the soft skin of her slender throat, making her whimper beneath his lithe form. So she really did share blood with the mutt. "Kaiba, w- what ar- are you going to d- do?" she stammered quietly. "I've looked through your thoughts recently. Have you told anyone?" "Told anyone what?" "Your little secret desires for me. You haven't said much this whole tournament. Do you lie to yourself about it?" Now the Rod that lay beside her head, held tight in his hand, was glowing. "Show me your desire," he commanded. It wasn't much, but it was enough for her.

**MAJOR LEMON ALERT!**

"Se- Seto-kun, please. Please, I want to-" but she never finished since he roughly took her lips in the hardest kiss she'd ever have in her entire life. He undid her top with one hand as he kept hold of the Rod. If he let go she'd lose all of her mind. It was a side effect of realeasing control in these moments. Soon the shirt was off; now he had to fight with those revealing shorts that showed him her soft legs that just made him want her more. If he could maneuver the Rod properly he'd be able to undo her faded jean shorts that were now giving him a headache. '_There, now to slide them off. But first I need to make sure nothing gets ruined,'_he thought as he began to awkwardly remove his trench coat, shirt, card locket of Mokuba, and got rid of his KaibaCorp. belt.

Soon Serenity felt as Seto began to kiss her inner thigh, making her become wet and moan with intense pleasure. She felt as he smirked against her skin, her small foot rubbing over his biceps. He then resumed to hover over her and cut the straps of her bra. Now he felt as she rubbed her leg against his hardening extremity which made him groan, just barely audible as he gritted his teeth while disposing of the supportive fabric that covered her supple breasts. "You're pure torture," he informed the girl. "And obviously still a virgin. Answer me honestly. Do you want me to take that sweet innocence of yours?" With a command like his she had to answer. "Or are you not ready for me to take you?" He knew the answer before she said it. She wasn't ready, but she didn't want him to stop loving on her sweet, delicate body.

He gave a silent whisper and soon Serenity's hands went to the CEO's pants' buttun and undid them, releasing tension from his cock. "Damn. Knew I should've worn a different pair." She just giggled as she lifted up to whisper in his ear. "How about letting your faithful servant take care of that, my dear Master?" He just got on his back and let Serenity take care of the leather problem. That would explain the excessive tightness on his cock. Once in a while he would groan as she would gently massage his still hardening member. "Do you like it?" she asked with an innocent tone. Looking between his long legs he noticed that she grabbed him from inside of one of the leg holes of his sky blue boxers. Her green eyes were darker than normal and were half lidded; she looked like the most beautiful seductress the gods could have placed on this earth.

The girl smiled sweetly as she sat on her controller's stomach, letting her toes curl around the elastic waistband of his boxers, slowly sliding them off as he cut the fabric of her panties. Seto quickly switched their positions so that he might make this easier for her to accept him inside of her. Slowly yet deliberately he slid into her, settling for a few minutes as her moans calmed down and she grew accustomed to his size. "Tell me when I can start," he said while bent over her frail body. It was like seeing the dead Kisara all over again. Her eyes were closed, her breathing now close to non-existent. "Go ahead," she allowed weakly.

Again he smirked as he pushed into her, the girl coming alive as he began to break through and ran one of the wings of the Millennium Rod over her right breast. With another thrust he broken through all the way, loving how she said his name and called him her master. He'd finally beaten the Pharaoh at something. Making love to someone, having the courage to do it with one of his group, actual member or relative. Seto didn't care as he contiued and began to lap up the blood that quickly mixed with her sweat. She was so weak, yet so beautiful.

"Nnn....... M- more.... please?" she begged desperately. "No. You've had enough. Maybe when you're stronger I'll go a bit farther." Once fully removed from inside her sweet body Seto released his hold over the girl. He hadn't removed a single memory of the night's events as she had been fully aware of their actions. After giving her wound a soft kiss he placed her on his chest just to feel the nipples of her breasts harden against his firm body. " are so dead if Joey finds out. You damn, horny pervert." Then she realized what she had just said. "Did you just-- I should make this a special occasion thing. Don't want you swearing in front of your brother." Serenity just blushed a little before falling asleep.

**End of Lemon **

* * *

Kaiba: Wheeler's pup sister?! Do you have a death wish for pairing me _with her_? Same goes for that thief and Priestess wanna be. Ishizu is _Ryo's wife_!

Atemna: IDGAD. Dare ya'll to get that one. At least Kiera didn't go dragon on me. Had to seal her in the tablet. Atem thinks I actually deserve punishment for this.


End file.
